L'ange et le démon
by Tsunade Haruno
Summary: Une kunoïchi repense à son passé et au chemin qu'elle a accomplis pour arriver là... dans SES bras


Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout le monde connait le refrain (eh tiens ! Sa rime en plus)

**IMPORTANT POUR COMPRENDRE L'HISTOIRE :** Pour le bien-fondée de cette histoire, lors de la poursuite de Sasuke et du quatuor du son par les ninjas de Konoha, Néji n'était pas présent, mais c'est Hinata qui à pris sa place. Il y a aussi quelques différence pour les combats : c'est bien Chouji qui s'occupe de gros et Kiba de Sakon, mais c'est Shikamaru qui se bat contre l'homme-araignée et Hinata qui se bat contre Tayuya. Cette dernière n'a pas été tuée, mais faites prissonière pas Konoha.

Bonne lecture

**L'ANGE ET LE DEMON**

Personne n'aurait pu les imaginer ensemble. C'était un peu comme imaginé un ange avec un démon. On ne mettait pas ensemble le garçon manqués qui n'avait que des injures à la bouche et la fille de bonne famille, toujours timide, douce et gentille.

Enfin gentille... dans un combat, elle savait défendre son honneur tout de même. Elle l'avait même mis au tapis et sans l'aide de la kunoïchi des sables venut à son secours. Une honte pour l'élève du sannin Orochimaru qu'elle était, à l'époque.

Cette rencontre avec la douce Hinata avait changé le coeur endurcit de la guerrière Tayuya. Faite prisonnière par Konoha, elle avait crut que sa dernière heure était arrivée, mais la jeune Hyuuga avait argumenté en sa faveur. Lorsque Tayuya lui avait demandé pourquoi, Hinata avait rougit en jouant avec ses doigts et avait tant bégayer que l'ancienne ninja du son avait finis par laisser tomber. Finalement, la justice de Konoha l'avait condamnée aux travaux généraux et à être ninja à Konoha. C'est sur qu'avoir une personne aussi douée que Tayuya était un avantage pour un village affaiblit par la dernière attaque d'Orochimaru. Mais c'était un relative liberté. De jour comme de nuit, elle était sous la surveillance de la jeune Hinata Hyuuga et Tayuya était sur qu'au moins un Anbu les suivait en permanence.

Pendant longtemps, Tayuya n'avait pas supporté et aurait préféré que le tribunal qui l'avait jugé l'ai condamnée à mort. Mais le temps passant, la jeune Hinatalui avait réappris à sourir et même à rire. Puis petit à petit, elle s'était intégré à la société de Konoha. Elle n'était pas très aimé non plus, mais au moins, les gens ne fuyaient plus sur son passage.

Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus sous garde, ni des Anbus, ni d'Hinata, mais elle ne s'éloignait pas pour autant de la jeune Hyuuga, son seul vrai soutient dans le village de la feuille. Puis un jour, elle eut enfin la réponse à la question qui la taraudait tant. Pourquoi Hinata l'avait-elle défendu, elle qui avait tenté de la tuer ?

- J'étais impressionné lors de notre combat par tes jutsus, et j'étais sur que la douceur qui émanait de ta flute pouvait aussi émané de ton coeur. J'étais sur que tu n'étais pas mauvaise dans le fond. Et j'avais raison, conclut-elle en se blotissant contre Tayuya.

Celle-ci avait embrassé le front de la jeune fille et elles s'étaient couchés ainsi, dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Bien sur, tout le monde avait été choqué en apprenant que les deux kunoïchi sortaient ensemble, mais ils s'étaient finalement habitué.

La nuit était noir d'encre et Konoha dormait paisiblement. Tayuya regarda la jeune femme à ses côtés. Hinata dormait tranquilement, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. La ninja aux cheveux violet embrassa le front de celle aux cheveux bleu-nuit. Celle-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux et sourit en voyant le visage de son amante au dessus d'elle.

- Je t'aime, chuchota l'ancienne désertrice.

Hinata équarquilla les yeux. Jamais Tayuya ne lui avait dit ses trois petits mots, préférant les gestes aux discours. Un immense sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune Hyuuga.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle en retour en s'allongeant sur la ninja pour l'embrasser.

Quand leur baiser fut finit, Tayuya regarda longuement le visage tant aimé de son amante, puis, prit sa décision.

- Hinata... je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Vas-y.

- ...

- Tayuya ?

- Veux-tu être ma femme ?

Le visage d'Hianta devint rouge pivoine, puis lentement, elle aquiesçat. Tayuya eut un grand sourire et sera de toute ses force la kunoïchi contre elle.

Cette nuit-là, elles se donnèrent l'une à l'autre, comme elles ne s'étaient jamais donné, et plus jamais personne ne douta de la sincérité de leur amour après les voir vu mains dans la mains devant l'Hokage qui officialisait leur union. Enfin, c'est surtout que les ninjas de Konoha ne doutèrent plus de l'amour de Tayuya, après avoir vu l'air béat d'admiration de la kunoïchi quand elle posa son regard sur celle qui, désormais, serait sa femme.


End file.
